


Against the Constant C

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Rachel doesn’t fall into Quinn’s pull like she did the last time and something about the way Rachel shakes her head just makes Quinn want to sing everything, anything, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Constant C

**Author's Note:**

> Another glimpse into this 'verse.

When they get into another fight ( _there was a Cheerio who didn’t understand that Quinn was actually dating someone_ ), Rachel glares at her, hard and cool and extremely discomforting, before hissing, “You better serenade me  _now_.”  
  
Quinn brushes it off, again, but this time Rachel doesn’t fall into Quinn’s pull like she did the last time and something about the way Rachel shakes her head just makes Quinn want to sing everything, anything, now.  
  
In the end, she settles on a City and Colour song, because Rachel’s right ( _and God, she doesn’t even want to admit that_ ): it fits well with her vocal range, gives her a chance to work on her lesser guitar skills,  _and_ gets her message across in a way that Rachel will deem suitable.  
  
She knows that Rachel will want an audience to watch as Quinn makes a fool of herself, so she decides to be proactive and employs Puck, Santana and Brittany’s help. She doesn’t count on Brittany telling Tina, or Tina telling Artie and Kurt (which means Finn, by extension) and Mercedes, though she should have expected it. By the time she figures out that all of Glee is sitting in the band room, alternately smirking and waiting patiently for her to begin, it’s too late to change her mind.  
  
The only person missing is Rachel.  
  
On the stool in front of Glee, her guitar perched on her knee, Quinn bounces her leg up and down, the neck of her guitar bouncing against her shoulder. Puck is starting to voice his impatience, and Finn is glaring at her from the back row, so she decides  _what the hell, I’ll just sing it twice_.  
  
She plucks a few strings, trying to find the perfect pitch and just as she strums the opening chords – slow and sweet enough that Puck actually sits up in his seat and Santana loops an arm around the back of Brittany’s chair – Rachel waltzes in the room.  
  
“What’s going on?” she asks, coming to a stop.  
  
Quinn tugs nervously on the hem of her  _The Doors_  t-shirt and shrugs her shoulders. “What’s it look like?”  
  
Rachel’s forehead furrows. “I don’t know,” she says slowly. “That’s why I’m asking.”  
  
The blonde doesn’t give Rachel an answer, but she picks at her strings almost carefree-like before she finds the first chord. Santana clears her throat loudly, getting both Quinn and Rachel’s intention, but the cheerleader doesn’t wait for Rachel to realize she’s being beckoned; grabs Rachel by the wrist and pulls her towards the empty seat while Quinn plays a second and third note, the acoustics of the band room better than her room at home, if that’s possible.  
  
“ _I wish I could do better by you_ ,” she starts softly, her chords louder than her voice. “‘ _Cause that’s what you deserve_.”  
  
The frown on Rachel’s face deepens before the wrinkles relax, then give way to a smile so wide Quinn’s sure Rachel’s muscles must feel the pull.  
  
“ _You sacrifice so much of your life in order for this work. While I’m off chasing my own dreams, sailin’ around the world, please know that I’m yours to keep, my beautiful girl_.” Quinn risks a glance away from her left hand and wishes she hadn’t, because once she looks at Rachel, she can’t look away. Her fingers seem to know the way across the neck, though, so she relaxes a bit and slumps over the cherry wood body. “ _When you cry a piece of my heart dies, knowing that I may have been the cause.” She glances down, biting her lip. “If you were to leave, fulfill someone else’s dreams, I think I might totally be lost_.”  
  
She keeps strumming and looks up, rolling her eyes at Santana’s ‘gag-me’ face, but smiles dryly and says “Now, this next part isn’t true,  _But you don’t ask for no diamond rings, no delicate strings of pearls_.” She catches Rachel rolling her eyes, damp and dark. “ _That’s why I wrote this song to sing, my beautiful girl_.”  
  
Quinn doubles back on the chords to finish. “ _When you cry a piece of my heart dies, knowing that I may have been the cause. If you were to leave, fulfill someone else’s dreams…_ ” Her hand stops her strings, abruptly stopping the melody. “ _…I think I might totally be lost_.”  
  
The room is suspended in silence when her acapella voice is done drawing out the note, until Santana claps primly, followed half a beat later by Brittany who jumps out of her seat excitedly, hopping up and down. Puck smirks lazily from his slouched position and the only one who isn’t grinning in an ‘aww, look at Quinn’ way is Finn, who glares a little.  
  
Quinn doesn’t see any of this, though, because she’s looking at Rachel, trying not to bounce her leg (a nervous tick she’s developed since Rachel), waiting to see what her girlfriend is going to say about her version of the song.  
  
Her leg keeps bouncing until Rachel smiles shyly and slides off her chair, moving through everyone else and Quinn thinks if her life was a movie this would be the moment, where everything slows down and the soundtrack is just a loop of her heartbeat  _thud, thud, thud_  and Rachel is the only thing in focus, waltzing towards her, reaching for her guitar and taking its place against her body. Arms loop around her neck, toying with her loose hair and her hands find Rachel’s waist, hooking into the space between the small of her back and her skirt.  
  
“Like it?” she asks, already guessing the answer by the look in Rachel’s eyes and the way her mouth quirks up in the corner.  
  
Rachel just shakes her head, her nose brushing against Quinn’s and sighs – nothing heavy, just content. “Some romantic,” she thinks she hears Quinn whisper before Rachel’s kissing her, and it doesn’t matter what she said.


End file.
